


You’re like pudding, no one hates pudding

by akfanficlove



Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [6]
Category: Dalton Academy Series, Glee
Genre: Angst, Arrow - Freeform, Barry Allen reference, Blaine Anderson is like pudding, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Insecure!Blaine, Insecurity, M/M, Quote, Regionals, Ridiculous, gap attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26067490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akfanficlove/pseuds/akfanficlove
Summary: Regionals is coming up soon and Blaine wonders if he should sit this competition out because he literally just got here and what if they don’t win? Sebastian and Blaine have a real heart-to-heart on a Friday night in Seb’s room and Seb might even accidently share some of his feelings.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe
Series: Don't you want my teenage dream? - A Dalton AU [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853698
Comments: 4
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

“That’s ridiculous.” Sebastian’s face shows just how ridiculous he thinks Blaine’s suggestion is. Blaine figured he would say that but as Co-Captain and the one in charge of the dance routine, Sebastian should be the first to know what he’s been thinking about.

“It’s not ridiculous, Seb, it’s considerate of everyone else’s feelings.” He can’t really remember when he started to use this nickname, but Sebastian didn’t complain, so he kept using it. He only gets a huff in response to that.

“It’s not considering YOUR feelings, Blaine. Don’t you want to perform?”

“Now, THAT is ridiculous, of course, I want to. I re-auditioned for the Warblers when I came back, remember? Or, well, I... would’ve… so, yes, I do want to perform but maybe Regionals this year isn’t my time and place.”

“There is no time and place that is not for you if you’re singing, Killer”, Sebastian snorts and Blaine – of course – blushes. _Great, really making a point here._

“Seriously, B, it’s your Senior Year. Before you know it, you’ll be cramming for exams and send out college applications. What if we don’t make it to Nationals? Do you really want to not to be able to perform until October?”

“Even if we don’t make it, which we will, we could still perform – we did it before I left.” Blaine shifts on Sebastian’s bed to find a more comfortable position.

Now, Sebastian laughs whole-heartedly and Blaine’s heart kind of skips a beat. He really likes it when Seb’s guard is down and he is just loose and relaxed and genuinely smiling. Yeah, he really likes the smile, too, and maybe even more to be the reason for it.

“Oh really?”, Sebastian turns and rests his face on his elbow next to his head, “Where do you want us to perform, Blaine? In the mall? I heard that you were banned from every GAP-shop in the country….”

Blaine’s jaw drops and his eyes go wide. _How does he…? How could they…? Who…?_ “I… I, umm, I have no, umm, no idea what you’re talking about…”, he says but his face lights up as red as a traffic light. “Who even told you? They were sworn to secrecy!”

Sebastian just laughs again, really hard, and gasps out: “Oh my god, it’s really true then? Man, here I thought they were messing with me!” He wipes tears out of his eyes. “You seriously outed a guy by serenading him with a Robin Thicke-song? Isn’t there a line like ‘You can keep your toys in the drawer tonight’? Wow, I really wish I could’ve been there, I really, really wish I could’ve seen that. Wait, was that about the time Kurt was there? Did Kurt see that?”

Blaine averts his eyes.

“Oh, dear Lord, he totally did! Now I really, really wish someone would’ve recorded that! How much do you think I have to pay to get the surveillance footage from them? I would totally sacrifice my trust found for that…”

Blaine sighs. “Anyways… You’re totally missing the point here! Even if we don’t make it to Nationals, we could find opportunities to perform, so I could easily sit this one out.”

Sebastian still looks incredibly amused, but he also shakes his head: “No way Hunter let’s you chose to not perform at Regionals, Blaine. Not only are you an excellent soloist, you also lead the group when you’re singing solo, the dynamic is way better. When it’s me, they just try their best because they’re afraid I might yell at them and make Jeff cry again – “

“You really should be nicer to that guy…”, Blaine mumbles.

“– but with you? They’re trying their best FOR you, Blaine, to make you look good, to make you shine even more, to make you proud. It’s kind of pathetic how much they worship the ground you’re walking on but it’s really highly motivating. It’s not the same if you’re just watching.”

“They do… not… they… ‘worship the ground I’m walking on’, what’s that even supposed to mean? They don’t do that!”, Blaine tries to argue.

Sebastian just raises a questioning brow and says: ”Sure…” but he doesn’t sound convinced at all.

“Why do you even consider not performing when you clearly want to? And don’t give me some bullshit about ‘not wanting to interfere with the plan’ or something because you’ve been with us for, like, 4 months now and you’re actually very much part of the plan and the choreo. So, what is it?”

Sebastian’s green eyes bore into his but he chokes on the words, stuck in his throat because even to him they seem a little ridiculous, but they are also his greatest fear.

“So?”, Sebastian asks again.

“What if…”, Blaine manages to get out. He turns to his side and tries to avoid eye contact, draws a random pattern on the sheets instead. “Whatifafterthattheyhatemeevenmore?” It’s out of his mouth in a rush.

Sebastian looks at him, confusion written over his face. “Beg your pardon?”

Blaine buries his face in one of Seb’s pillows. “Wtfthyhtmeevnmr?”

“Okay, Blaine, can you please stop acting like a 13-year-old girl who confesses her first crush to her best friend and sit up like a man?” Sebastian sounds really annoyed that time.

Blaine sighs but sits up straight, looking down on Sebastian who is sprawled over his bed.

“What if you’re right and we don’t make it to Nationals? You don’t know how it was, Sebastian, last time we performed and then didn’t make it, when I couldn’t lead them to victory? And this time, it’s even more fragile with me coming back and all… what if when I don’t lead them to a win, they’ll hate me?”

Sebastian looks at him as if he just told him that he’d love to color his hair pink and wear glitter heels to school every day. Not judging but irritated. He’s hiding his face in Sebastian’s pillow again.

“You’re ridiculous.” It doesn’t sound mean, not at all, more like a fact. Like “You have brown hair”, “you’re shorter than me”, “you’re ridiculous”. He feels Sebastian’s hand pulling at his shoulder to make him sit up again. “Seriously, B, come on, sit up. Hey, I’m serious for once!” But Blaine doesn’t dare look up into Sebastian’s eyes until a gentle hand forces him to. “You are utterly and completely ridiculous if you think that not winning a school choir competition could change anything for you with the Warblers. Listen, and listen carefully because I won’t repeat myself and I will probably deny I ever gave this pep-talk in the first place – I have a reputation on the line here, Killer.” With a crooked smile, Sebastian lets go of Blaine’s jaw and takes his hand. Blaine thinks that holding hands – well, _hand_ – with Sebastian shouldn’t feel as intimate as it does in this moment, but he’s soon distracted by the words that leave the other’s mouth:

“You, Blaine Anderson, have more talent in your pinkie than all show choir contestants in this country and yes, I really do believe that. You will do great things one day, Blaine, I am so sure of that and I kind of can’t wait to see that. But if by any weird scheme or godly misfortunate star constellation or whatever your talent together with the Warblers’ support and my – no doubt _amazing_ – choreography…” Blaine chuckles and Sebastian smiles gently. “If we still won’t make it to Nationals, that might be something this FBI-Fringe-department from the show should look into, but it will not change that we’re so glad to have you back. Not only back with the Warblers or at Dalton but as a friend, Blaine. Because I didn’t know you as good as the others and yet, when you didn’t talk to me anymore, believe me that it hurt like a bitch. You have no idea how much your friendship means to others, how you brighten days with one smile, how you can ease someone’s mind by listening to them ramble for hours on the phone at night, how someone’s life is better because you’re in it.”

For a second it looks like Sebastian wants to say something more, then an expression of fear passes over his face – _fear of what? Of saying too much? Of exposing himself? Because Sebastian was the only one Blaine ever spent hours talking to on the phone late at night and what could the rest of Sebastian’s little speech mean when “someone” is clearly him?_ – but it’s gone before he can be totally sure that it has been there in the first place. What is left is a serious look in Sebastian’s eyes and that he squeezes his hand once more before dropping it with the words “Winning or not, Blaine – no one’s gonna hate you.”

He smirks and gets up. On the way to his bathroom he turns again and says: “Seriously, who could even _pretend_ to hate Blaine ‘Little Miss Sunshine’ Anderson, huh? You’re like pudding, Killer. No one hates pudding.” With that, he disappears into the bathroom and closes the door, leaving behind a flushed, speechless Blaine. _What was that?_ He doesn’t know what to think. Or what to make of the fact that his fingers still tingle from where they touched the other’s.


	2. Next work: When you’re gone

The next work for my #Don'tyouwantmyTeenageDream? - series is online!

**Summary** :

This is a deeper insight in the feelings of one Sebastian Smythe. About his hidden fears, his hidden pain, his hidden past he never talks about. He gets drunk on a weekday and breaks down in Blaine's arms who tries his best to offer comfort and his own painful story. Will this confession bring them closer together or drive them further away? Fluffy in the end to help soothe the ache.

Warnings for this chapter: Homophobia, character death, suicide – though all just mentioned. For everyone who feels triggered by this, just go to the end of this chapter for a summary and skip this chapter.

[Read it here!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069521)

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, the pudding-quote is a Flash/Arrow-quote by Felicity Smoak (the most amazing character in DCs universe). It just came to my mind when I wrote it and it’s just – so – fitting! Really, who could hate Blaine? Or Barry Allen? Next chapter is almost done, so I guess I'll update soon. It really won't be as happy as this one... but we'll finally find out who the hell is Frédéric :D


End file.
